Mystic White - Mermaid Princess
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '인어공주 (Mermaid Princess)right|200px *'Artista: 'Mystic White *'Single:' Mermaid Princess *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 26-Diciembre-2012 *'Agencia: 'Brave Entertainment' ' 'Romanización' Cheoeumnigeol shigani meomchun neukkim Ain’t no reason sarange ppajyeonabwa Neo animyeon boijiga anha Ooh boy~! Hangeoreum deo Oh naege naege wajwo Haruedo sushipbeonsshik neol neol neol Saenggakhamyeon nado mollae Love love love Mareun mothago shigani eobseodo neoman isseumyeon (Alright) I know You know? Love me You know I know kiss me Oneuri gamyeon The end Sad tonight! Oh naege dagawa naege dagawa jwo Come tonight! Oh nareul barabwa i bami gagi jeone Seulpeun ineogongjucheoreom Oh maldo mothago Mulgeopum dwe beorigijeone naege Kiss haejwo Oh Oh Kiss me Oh Kiss me Oh Oh Kiss me Oh Kiss Kiss haejwo Na eojjeomyeon pok ppajil geotman gata Love is Magic mabeobe geollyeonabwa Neo animyeon nal guhae jul su eobseo Boy Eoseo ppalli Oh naege naege wajwo Honja namge dwen bam neoege motdahan mal Chagapge shigeobeorin banganeseo yeollakman Gidarigo isseo nunchido cham eobseo aega tado mollajuneun neo (Hey you) I know You know love me You know I know kiss me Naeiri omyeon The end Sad tonight! Oh naege dagawa naege dagawa jwo Come tonight! Oh nareul barabwa i bami gagi jeone Seulpeun ineogongjucheoreom Oh maldo mothago Mugeopum dwe beorigijeone naege Kiss haejwo Oh Oh Kiss me Oh Kiss me Oh Oh Kiss me Oh Kiss Kiss haejwo Love To me naege wajwo Say Love me Love me Come with me boy~! Sad tonight Oh naege dagawa naege dagawa jwo Come tonight! Oh nareul barabwa i bami gagi jeone Seulpeun ineogongjucheoreom Oh maldo mothago Mugeopum dwe beorigi jeone naege Kiss haejwo Oh Oh Kiss me Oh Kiss me Oh Oh Kiss me Oh Kiss Kiss haejwo 'Español' Es la primera vez que siento que el tiempo se ha detenido Sin algún motivo, creo que estoy enamorada Si no eres tú, no vería nada más oh chico Un paso más oh ven a mí Cuando pienso en ti varias veces al día sin saber, amor amor amor A pesar de que no puedo decirlo y no hay tiempo, si tan sólo te tuviera (así es) Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, ámame Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, bésame Cuando el día de hoy pase, será el final Triste esta noche, oh ven a mí, ven a mí Ven esta noche, oh mírame antes de que acabe la noche Como la triste princesa sirena, oh no puedo ni hablar Antes de que convierta en las olas, ven a besarme Oh oh bésame oh bésame Oh oh bésame oh bésame bésame Creo que me he enamorado profundamente de ti El amor es magia - creo que estoy bajo un hechizo Si no eres tú, nadie puede salvarme chico Apresúrate, rápido, ven a mí Esta noche estoy completamente sola, estas son palabras que no puedo decirte En esta fría habitación, estoy esperando tu llamada No tienes nada de tacto y ni quisiera sabes que estoy ardiendo mientras espero (oye tú) Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, ámame Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, bésame Cuando llegue el mañana, será el final Triste esta noche, oh ven a mí, ven a mí Ven esta noche, oh mírame antes de que acabe la noche Como la triste princesa sirena, oh no puedo ni hablar Antes de que convierta en las olas, ven a besarme Oh oh bésame oh bésame Oh oh bésame oh bésame bésame Amor, a mí, ven a mí Di que me amas, ámame Ven conmigo chico Triste esta noche, oh ven a mí, ven a mí Ven esta noche, oh mírame antes de que acabe la noche Como la triste princesa sirena, oh no puedo ni hablar Antes de que convierta en las olas, ven a besarme Oh oh bésame oh bésame Oh oh bésame oh bésame bésame 'Hangul' 처음인걸 시간이 멈춘 느낌 Ain’t no reason 사랑에 빠졌나봐 너 아니면 보이지가않아 ooh boy~! 한걸음 더 oh 내게 내게 와줘 하루에도 수십번씩 널 널 널 생각하면 나도몰래 love love love 말은 못하고 시간이 없어도 너만 있으면 (alright) I know You know? love me You know I know. kiss me 오늘이 가면 the end Sad tonight! Oh 내게 다가와 내게 다가와 줘 Come tonight! Oh 나를 바라봐 이 밤이 가기전에 슬픈 인어공주처럼 Oh 말도 못하고 물거품 되 버리기전에 내게 키스해줘 Oh Oh Kiss me Oh Kiss me Oh Oh Kiss me Oh Kiss Kiss 해줘 나 어쩌면 폭 빠질 것만 같아 Love is Magic 마법에 걸렸나봐 너 아니면 날 구해 줄 수 없어 boy 어서 빨리 오 내게 내게 와줘 혼자 남게 된 밤 너에게 못다한 말 차갑게 식어버린 방안에서 연락만 기다리고 있어 눈치도 참 없어 애가 타도 몰라주는 너 (Hey you) I know You know love me You know I know kiss me 내일이 오면 the end Sad tonight! Oh 내게 다가와 내게 다가와 줘 Come tonight! Oh 나를 바라봐 이 밤이 가기 전에 슬픈 인어공주처럼 Oh 말도 못하고 물거품 되 버리기전에 내게 키스해줘 Oh Oh Kiss me Oh Kiss me Oh Oh Kiss me Oh Kiss Kiss 해줘 Love To me 내게 와줘 Say Love me Love me Come with me boy~! Sad tonight! Oh 내게 다가와 내게 다가와 줘 Come tonight! Oh 나를 바라봐 이 밤이 가기 전에 슬픈 인어공주처럼 Oh 말도 못하고 물거품 되 버리기 전에 내게 키스해줘 Oh Oh Kiss me Oh Kiss me Oh Oh Kiss me Oh Kiss Kiss 해줘 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop